Talk:Meteor
Note: This spell is light damage, just like it's little brother, Meteorite.. --05:19, March 27, 2009 Tahngarthor Have you even a bit of evidence for this claim? --Brp 03:13, 17 July 2009 (UTC) This page used to show it as non elemental, though now shows it as light, yet I have heard claims in other places of it being dark elemental damage. Where is the testing if any, in regard to the spell's elemental affinity? --Leonstrife 18:32, November 11, 2009 (UTC) It's Without a doubt light, you can check not only using the .dats but also on the private servers. If i recall there was some testing on BG, too lazy to dig it up but if you look hard enough you can find it. Unlike past FF Games, Everything in FFXI has an Element, even weaponskills. however wearing the proper resist gear won't mean anything unless the attack is Magical (For instance, even though Heavy Swing (Staff) is light, Light resist armor won't lower its damage cause its physical) - User:Karbuncle The above claim is false. Mijin Gakure, Atonement and Spirits Within are all non-elemental damage (very easy to test on Ifrit and Light elementals). Weapon skills and job abilities marked with a white symbol are either non-elemental or light elemental. Meteor is most likely non-elemental as well since currently the only surefire way to resist it is Fealty (which works on other non-elemental attacks such as Laser Shower and, again, Mijin). But whatever, we'll see whether Meteor is light-based or not soon, once players will be able to learn it. - User:Nevex Judging How Meteorite (carbuncle's blood pact) is light, and How Most Enemies that use this spell are Light oriented... I truly Don't see why this spell can not be of Light Damage. Your above statement is false as well... Things marked with a white symbol doesn't mean they are light or non elemental cause if that were true Eagle Eye Shot's Skill icon would be white, not purple along with every skill on ranger's list which all are not effected by an element what so ever but all the skills are either ..purple *thunder the symbol of dexerity/accuracy* or green *air elemental symbol of agility/evasion*.. even tho are not "elemental" in any way shape or form, everything in this game when it comes to skills, Job traits, and spells have an icon which represents what they are affinitied with. I doubt people are going to sit around and let Behemoth spam meteor with Light Carol on them, but I wouldn't put it past anyone that says meteor is light elemental damage. Non-elemental spells do not exist in the game.. and i don't know why you would compare WS/battle skills to a spell. If I use barfire, can warriors resist their own berserk?Um No... but is the icon red and skill is marked as Fire affinity, yes~ The point being, Just cause something is a physical attack or skill whatever, doesn't mean its NOT aligned with an element... and just cause it's aligned with an element doesn't sum up what properties it will have. E.G. The Job abilities BERSERK AND MIGHTY STRIKES tho both Fire affinity give full effect whether fire resistance is high, or The enemy is of fire affinity itself. Also the black magic spell warp/warp 2 can be resisted, but resisting it never stops it's function. I dunno why the game is the way it is, but it seems how it works with WS if the skill adds an additional effect or has an actual element, the icon = that element.. if not it's just maked with light. i.e. dulling arrow lowers int, int is usually affiliated with ice there fore the skill is rendered fire affinity doesn't necessarily mean using a fire staff makes it better. Anyways I don't Feel I should have to teach people this but obviously every spell has an element, from Cure I to Thunder 4 to Telepeort Mea... to believe there's going to be a magical damaging spell without an element in FFXI is kinda far-fetched, but giving the benefit of the doubt this spell is not out yet.. we won't know how it will behave.. but most likely 'Meteor' will be "light elemental damage" as 'Death' is to Dark... and it wouldn't be the first either... Magic Hammer does Damage and aspirs and is a light based spell, as well as eyes on me... and radiant breath... oh yes just to say it again.. meteorite. -- (anon) Meteorite is a blood pact for carbuncle. The single target version of meteor is Comet since AV and promathia use meteor and comet. According to BG forums' AV thread, http://www.bluegartr.com/forum/showthread.php?t=81211 it says meteor is dark elemental based (not non-elemental or light based). And they've been studying AV for years on the forums (and AV has recently been taken down with a zerg and SMN perfect defense strat at lvl 80). --Sabishii 03:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Meteor is non-elemental. End of disscusion. --Thannatos 13:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) SE themselves confirm this as being Non-Elemental on their forum page in the update information "dev1102 Job Adjustments: Black Mage •New magic spell •Meteor (Lv.99; Elemental Seal must be in effect) •Deals non-elemental damage to enemies within area of effect. *Casting the spell simultaneously with your party members will enhance the visual appearance and potency of the Meteor. *Sound effects for this spell have not yet been fully implemented." http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxi/threads/21626 --Hagenige Meteor AoE? :My partner and I just bought this spell and found out it is AoE to players much like it is to NMs, however, on the spell's page, it is described as "When players cast the spell, Meteor is single-target". Can something be done about this? --Wolffeberhard (talk) 17:19, February 20, 2013 (UTC)